freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Foxy
"Eee, oprócz tego, eee, sprawdzaj od czasu do czasu kurtynę w Pirackim Kąciku. Postać stamtąd różni się od pozostałych, bo staje się bardziej aktywna, gdy kamery są wyłączone zbyt długo. Chyba nie lubi być obserwowany, nie wiem." - Phone Guy Noc 2 Czy nie szukałeś/szukałaś Foxy'ego lub Mangle z drugiej części gry? Albo Phantom Foxy'ego lub Phantom Mangle z trzeciej? A może Koszmarnego Foxy'ego z czwartej? Foxy to jeden z przeciwników w Five Nights at Freddy's. Wygląd Foxy to animatronik reprezentujący lisa o typowym w Five Nights at Freddy's modelu składającego się z dwóch rąk, nóg, tułowia, głowy i uszu. Jego kostium jest w czerwonym kolorze, co wpasowuję się w zwierze, które symbolizuje. Oczy są złote i podobnie, jak to jest w przypadku Chici, nigdy nie zmieniają się na endoszkieletową wersje. Jako jedyny animatronik z pierwszej części gry posiada zęby za równo w dolnej i górnej szczęce oraz jest uszkodzony. W jego ustach znajduje się parę złotych zębów, a sama paszcza wydaje się być zawsze otwarta, lecz potrafi ją zamykać, jak to częściowo widać podczas biegu po Zachodnim Korytarzu i na chwile przed atakiem, kiedy jest zamknięta. Zamiast lewej ręki ma srebrny hak, z którym często się kojarzy, a w miejscu prawej jest tylko jej endoszkielet. Mimo tego, że na brzuchu ma wielką dziurę to prawie całkowicie nie widać mechanicznego szkieletu, co po jej rozmiarach jest bardzo nietypowe. Posiada również parę mniejszych dziurek w kostiumie i brązowe spodnie. Widać też u niego piracką opaskę. Jego najciemniejszym elementem jest jego nos oraz właśnie ta opaska. Natomiast najjaśniejszym szczegółem tego animatronika jest brzuch (poza oczami). Warto wiedzieć, że Foxy tak samo, jak Freddy ma piegi, lecz tutaj te kropki są ledwie dostrzegalne. Zachowanie W dzień jest nieczynną atrakcją, jak informuje nas o tym tabliczka "Sorry! OUT OF ORDER", która kiedyś jednak była animatronikiem-piratem. Jednak w nocy, ożywa i stara się dostać do lokacji z nocnym stróżem, by go "wpakować" w kostium Freddy'ego w Magazynie i tym samym zabić. Używa innej strategii niż reszta przeciwników, co może świadczyć o inteligencji. Zamiast podchodzić coraz to bliżej drzwi (Nie tyczy się Bonnie, który "skacze" po kamerach, jak mu się podoba) i czekać przednimi, dając czas protagoniście na zamknięcie ich to używa najkrótszej trasy i nie daje stróżowi nocnemu szansy na zabezpieczenie się. Przez niemal całą grę znajduje się w Pirackim Kąciku, który jest jego lokacją startową, lecz przechodzi 4 fazy na tej kamerze, nim ją opuści. Foxy się porusza, kiedy zbyt często albo za rzadko jego pokój jest sprawdzany. Pierwotnie siedzi za piracką kurtyną, ale o ile gracz nie potrafi zachować bilansu, aktywuje się i nieco ją odsunie, by pokazać tułowie i głowę oraz parę świecących oczu, co jest swego rodzaju "ostrzeżeniem". Później, gdy grający nadal nie będzie się odpowiednio zachowywał, wyjdzie z poza atrakcji, stanie w pomieszczeniu oraz będzie szykował się do opuszczenia go. Jeśli i tu znów protagonista to zignoruje, Foxy opuści Piracki Kącik i przebiegnie przez Zachodni Korytarz próbując wtargnąć do biura przez lewe drzwi, jeśli zastanie wejście zamknięte to wróci do punktu startowego, wszakże jeszcze przez chwile będzie dobijał się do nich i zabierał trochę energii, przy tej czynności, lecz chwile potem przestanie i schowa się za kurtyną albo będzie w drugiej fazie na kamerze 1C. Jednakże podczas zastania otwarty drzwi zaatakuje. Kiedy ma zamiar przejść z etapu do bliższego opuszczenia lokacji to tymczasowo wyłącza kamerę, w Pirackim Kąciku i z powrotem ją włącza, gdy "transformacja" zostanie zakończona. Dźwięki Foxy biegnie przez Zachodni Korytarz Plik:Biegnący Foxy.ogg Dobijanie się Foxy'ego Plik:Foxy dobija się do lewych drzwi.ogg Jumpscare thumb|292px|Foxy Jumpscare Jumpscare Foxy'ego różni się znacząco od Jumpscare innych animatroników we FNaF1. Nie wyskakuje nam przed twarzą i krzyczy. Jeśli dostanie się do biura to wychyli się zza lewych drzwi i wyda przy tym dźwięk podobny do krzyku dziecka. Plik:Jumpscarefnaf1.ogg Ciekawostki *Foxy ma swego odpowiednika w FNaF 2 - "Mangle". *Istnieje teoria, która mówi, że Foxy we FNaF ma dobre intencje i jego obecność w biurze to sprawdzanie czy z Mike'iem wszystko w porządku, ale ten umiera na zawał. *W FNAF 2 jest pewna rzadka halucynacja - Foxy bez oczu. Pojawia się, gdy włączymy byle jaką noc, a w tle słychać dziwne dźwięki. Potem znajdujemy się w wybranej nocy. *Foxy jako jedyny w FNaF 1 nie atakuje bezpośrednio. Natomiast w FNaF2 jest odwrotnie, tylko Foxy i Mangle skaczą na nas w celu ugryzienia. * W wersji na Androidzie jumpscare Foxy'ego może się zawieszać. * Pewien gracz odkrył błąd, przez który można wyeliminować Foxy'ego z gry i stracić dostęp do drzwi. By go wykonać, należy zamknąć drzwi w tym samym momencie, gdy Foxy wbiegnie do biura. Foxy wtedy wykona pełny dźwięk Jumpscare. * Foxy bardzo przypomina jeden gatunek lisa - Lisa Rudego. * Foxy posiada dwa modele - z FNAF 1 i 2, a w FNAF 3 jego pierwsza wersja jest lampą, druga jest rozebrana i leży w pudełku (atakuje nas halucynacja). *Gdy Foxy wybiegnie z Pirackiego Kącika, napis na tabliczce może zmienić się napis na "IT'S ME" * Foxy w Pirackim Kąciku ma odsłoniętą opaskę, również można zauważyć to podczas jego sprintu. Lecz na ułamek sekundy przed wejściem do naszej siedziby nią zasłania oko, a w biurze znów ją odsłania. * We FNAF3 kiedy klikniemy na jego nos na lampie, wyda on fragment refrenu piosenki "What Does the Fox Say". * Istnieje pewien Easter Egg - Foxy, gdy jest Pirackim Kąciku może zacząć śpiewać. Plik:Śpiew Foxy'ego.ogg Galeria Pirate_cove_nocamera.png|Foxy w Fazie 1 QBJASc2.png|Foxy w Fazie 2 338.png|Foxy w Fazie 3 240.png|Foxy w Fazie 4 3.gif|Foxy do nas biegnie 4.gif|Foxy Jumpscare Foxy jako lampa.png|Foxy w FNaF3, jako Lampka|link=Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Foxy w pełnej okazałości.png|Foxy w pełnej okazałości 536.png|Foxy w Nocy 7|link=Noc 7 EyelessFoxyScreen.jpg|Death Screen Foxy'ego z drugiej części gry FoxyDoll.png|Pluszowy Foxy Foxy Sprite Gif.gif|Foxy w minigrze GiveThemLifeFoxy.png|Maska Foxy'ego w minigrze Foxy Złe Zakończenie.jpg|Głowa Foxy'ego w Złym Zakończeniu Foxy Dobre Zakończenie.jpg|Głowa Foxy'ego w Dobrym Zakończeniu Dismantled Foxy.png|Rozłożony Foxy Foxy mask.png|Maska Foxy'ego w Happiest Day Foxy child.png|Dziecko symbolizujące Foxy'ego pluszowy foxy.png|Pluszowy foxy z fnaf 4 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Foxy Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Kategoria:Piraci Kategoria:Mające pluszową wersję Kategoria:Incydenty Foxy